Jade
by Plain White Car
Summary: This is know one you know. This is jade and she ia going to hogwarts!
1. July 30

**Hey so just so u no the story I from a kid that goes to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry so you wont know her. Please give my story a try. Oh and I am a horrible speller so use ur judgment on some of the words. And I want honest revues. **

July 30 2011

Oh I love this Journal. My mom just gave you to me for… actually no particular reason. She had gone to Calgary to visit a friend, she said that she got it when she was at a café and saw it. Apparently it was "Just…made for you" that's what my mom says anyway. The first thing I will be…recording in this journal will be my family I have a mother (obviously) her name is Ely, and a Father name: Bob and a very bratty brother Ester (10) weird name I know. Then there is me Jade I am 12 years old and will be 13 on January 6. I live out on a lake, Lake loon. Oh and I have two dogs Chester he is medium size and a brownish black, and. I am off school until August, and I am looking forward to it. There is nothing to do at my place so school and homework is a welcomed change. I have one true best friend her name in Ti also a wired name in my opinion. We consider each other sisters and are always at each others side. Nothing else to say night.

**Hey just so you know each journal entrée is around one chapter so they will be short. Feel free to revue. **

**Plain White Car **


	2. July 31

July 31 2011

Oh my goodness, any life I ever had has just flown out the window. The day started normal. I woke up to my tastefully painted room, fed my fish (pep, sherbet, kick ass and spike) and headed down for some breakfast. Then I followed through my routine by heading to my favorite place in the world, my hammock. Where I sleep until 8am (I'm an early riser). I must have slept in today because at around 10 a yelling woman woke me up.

"Jaaaaaaddddeeee…JADE" she yelled. Wow did I want that lady to be quiet so I could get back to sleep! Unfortunately it took me a wile to realize that **I** was Jade, and that woman was my mother. I sprinted to the house, I am an athletic runner so it took me less than a minute.

When I got there I was greeted by a very tinny man I very wired clothes some would even call robes. Oh I'm so tired I will continue tomorrow.

**Please revue! **


	3. Sorry

**To any readers I might have**

**Hey guys Guess what I have the real chapter 3 all typed out…on my old computer (I got a new mac book) so I will try to find my old one a.s.a.p. but it mite take a wile. Very sorry hopefully I can update soon. **

**Plain white car**


	4. Aug 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

August 1 2011

Oh I was soooo tired last night. My parents and me stayed up late so we could talk. But today I brought you out to my hammock to write so I can get everything down.

So after I arrived at the house and saw the man. We sat down in the living room, as my mom hurriedly ran to the kitchen to make some tea. Wile she was gone the midget man started to talk.

"So Jade, I have read some of your personal records. And have decided that you would be perfect for our school" he offered a gracious smile but I did not take it, He woke me up. He seemed unscathed from my rude gesture and continued.

"How silly of me I know you but you do not know me". He smiled again, wile I fought the urge to say "You don't know me" he started again with his terribly squeaky voice, "My name is Professor Flitwick, and I am a teacher at Hogwarts". As he finished he handed me a letter with a wax seal, the impression on the wax was small but I could make out four animals. A lion, a badger, a bird of some sort and, a snake. I slowly started to open it.

"Wait for your mother I think" Said Pr. Flitwick. I did as I was told and put down the letter on the couch beside me. It was a long five minutes before my mom reentered the living room. She set down the tea and, sat down on the seat next to me. I looked at the professor and he nodded.

I, once again, slowly opened the letter inside where some sheets of paper. They quite frankly told me that I was a witch…a witch. Like a magic witch. And informed me that I had been invited to go live and be taught at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I like any other person thought this was a joke.

So I told him "This is not funny, I know that witches or wizards for that matter are not real. Only an idiot would fall for this". I will not lie a small part of me wished that I was wrong. I mean who wouldn't want to be a witch and do magic.

Pr. Flitwick only smiled, "Well Jade the first time I heard you talk and you insult wizard kind". His smile only got bigger as he said, "maybe this will help you change you're mind". Then with a flick of hi wand he turned my dog into an extravagant doll house. Complete with furniture and running taps.

Well all I could do is staring. I finally found my voice and quietly asked him to change my dog back. He kindly turned her back and asked me.

"So would you be interested in Hogwarts". I was totally overwhelmed, I looked over at my mom, who still hadn't said a thing, who nervously smiled and gave me two thumbs up. So I slowly nodded. "Okay then I will be back on Thursday (the day after tomorrow) to help you pick up you're supplies", Pr. Flitwick gave me another gracious smile this one I was able to return.


End file.
